fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
BBY-02A Yamato (2199)
Summary The BBY-02A Yamato was a warp-capable, intergalactic combat spacecraft operated by the Republic of Japan and United Nations Cosmo Navy that appeared in 2199. It succeeded the famous BBY-01E Arizona that served in the Human-Garmillan War. First conceived as a joint project between several surviving nations including the Provsional Government of Japan and the citystate of San Francisco, it was intended to be an evacuation spacecraft for survivors fleeing the devastated Earth in the aftermath of the Human-Garmillan War, deviating from its predecessor's original role, until an unexpected gift of highly advanced wave motion technology from the planet of Iscandar convinced the lead people behind the project to use it in a more ambitious and dangerous plan to save all life on Earth from extinction. During its first year of service, Yamato ''and its crew also became involved in the Garmillan Civil War, several alien uprisings associated with the conflict and the brief Garmillan-Xlaithor conflict, bringing an end to war with the Great Garmillan Empire and the empire itself and discovering the legendary world of Shambleau. Backstory ''To be added. Appearance The Yamato ''bears a great resemblance with the IJN battleship-class of the same name that it is based on, but sharing many differences as well due to its ''WIP Personality Personal Statistics Affiliation: Union of Earth Previous Affiliations: Republic of Japan, Japanese Provisional Government Name: BBY-02A "Yamato" Origin: Yamato Plan In Comission: 2199-2132 Classification: Combat Spacecraft Built: 2197-2199 Birthplace: Underground Tokyo Region Spaceport-B Weight: 100000 t (Full Load) Height: To be added. Length: 335 m (Overall) Status: Destroyed, 7 August 2132 Themes: To be added. Combat Statistics Tier: ''' '''Low 4-C | 4-C (Yamato's maximum capabilities for both designs) Attack Potency: Small Star Level | Large Star Level (Yamato's full destructive capabilties for both designs) Speed: Relativistic (Massively FTL+ with Warp) | Relativistic+ (Massively FTL+ with Warp) Lifting Strength: Class T for all designs (Can regularly smash through objects its size and above and can also tunnel through entire mountain ranges) Striking Strength: Small Star Class | Large Star Class (Yamato's limits for both designs in terms of strength) Durability: Mountain Level | Large Mountain Level (Without shields) Stamina: Extremely High for all designs (Wave Motion Engine can function for years without repair or maintenance, though it can be reduced by repeated uses of warp and its other Wave Motion-related abilities) Range: Interplanetary | Interstellar Standard Equipment: To be added. Intelligence: Non-Sentient for all designs (Gifted while possessed by Okita) Weaknesses: Limited manoeuvrability, energy shields drain on the generator and limiting their use, can be destroyed by explosive yields greater than Nuclear-level with shields down, can be destroyed in blind spot after firing its Wave Motion Gun, all three bridges and its observation module are the least protected and serve as weak points, limited melee or close-range use, limited use within atmospheres (excluding the upper layers of gas giants), vulnerable to EMP with shields down, interior is more vulnerable than exterior Feats: To be added. Notable Attacks/Techniques: To be added. Key: Initial | Refitted Note: This page is, as of typing, unfinished. Trivia To be added. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Miltary Category:Weapons Category:Superweapons Category:Vehicles Category:Spacecraft Category:Spaceships Category:Tier 4